


Such Shocking News

by lover_of_blue_roses



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Crying, Gen, accurate? unlikely. fun? definitely., dumb boys, peak queen behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 19:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20822501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lover_of_blue_roses/pseuds/lover_of_blue_roses
Summary: A surprise that brings tears to the boys' eyes





	Such Shocking News

**Author's Note:**

> So I've decided to change it up a little and not give a meaningful summary as to instead tease it to make it more interesting. Like a hook as opposed to a literal summary.

Now that their album was been done and finished, it's single already released, after they had gone way over time in making it, they were doing the considerably more boring promotional work. It had been a long, long day. Freddie wanted to decompress, he wasn't sure exactly what that meant just yet. If he wanted to soak in the tub or sleep for fourteen hours or go out and have a good time. He meant drinking, dancing and partying, although he wouldn't be opposed to some good old fashion stress release. 

Problem might be that Reid probably gotten them two rooms with singles or one room with two doubles but there was no chance they'd each have their own room. They just weren't all that success and the label made sure to skim everything of value off. Hopefully now with the new change, they'd be at least a little more profitable. 

He and Deaky had been enjoying the real life soap opera that was Roger and Brian bickering like an old married couple. They only interrupted their arguments to throw more fuel to the fire. It had been going on for at least a good hour by now, the only thing missing was popcorn. It wasn't one big argument so much as multiple little arguments as they seamlessly transitioned from one topic to another without ever stopping their snipping. First it had been about a 4/4 100B PM drumming beat in the studio. Then it morphed into whether Ginger Baker vs Bonham had a more significant rock legacy in the car ride here. Now it was about the importance of imagery in branding. 

Freddie and Deaky snicker under their breaths and rolled their eyes at each other as they know these two Smile-remnant dumbass are really just arguing for argument sake. Roger likes to rile Brian up and it works because the lanky guitarist has strongly held opinions. 

Freddie looked around at the classy yet aging lobby as Deaky took care of checking them in. He was wearing the same fabolous fox coat he did when he's been with Kenny and Freddie new exactly how divine he looked in it. Freddie was very pleased to be dressed nicely enough to be belongs here although he is clearly more glam and youthful looking. Which was the right look for his personal preferences and target audience.

"Thank sir, these are your keys and you have a message from a Mr. Jim Beach," the receptionist informs Deaky politely as she hands over two keys and a folded note. Hopefully it wasn't bad news about their album that was to drop in three weeks.

They drop off luggage and bags to a porter, expect of course for Brian's guitar case that he entrusts to no one else to carry. They go to wait for the lifts as Roger gossips to Deaky about the good places to go dancing. There isn't anyone else waiting around this late at night so there is an available lift. They pile into the small cabin. It's clear that this lift is old by how slowly it grinds upwards and they have to go all the way to the twenty-first floor. Brian rests his guitar case in the corner as he and Roger started back up again.

Freddie waits patiently until Roger's made a very good rebuke to cut in and weaken Brian's point. "Hold on, hold on, we have a message from Miami, then you can go back to your old-married couple bickering."

Deaky 'accidently' elbows Brian as he opens up the note. Deaky reads out the elegant, looping feminine dictation, "As of the end of the first week of November 1975 Bohemian Rhapsody has hit number 1 in the UK." Deaky can barely finish over Freddie and Roger's shrieking. He'd normally tell them to quiet it down but he can't stop his smile that is so wide it's hurting his cheeks. 

Freddie looks like he's going to jump out of his skin, he jostles Deaky's shoulder. "Can you believe it?" Brian says in shunned disbelief. "Of course. Always knew we were gonna make it," Roger says throwing an arm around his shoulder. Roger starts laughing so hard, his eyes water.

Freddie also grabs Brian, "You big doubter. Like you didn't listen to that masterpiece yourself. Imagine your father when he'll find out." Brian eyes shine with inner light. "Won't sound half as epic without that guitar solo," Freddie tacks on.

It had been a long process. Needless arguing and 'negotiations' that were just more arguing. Their beautiful lovely hard work ripped apart and snipped on a cutting room floor. And in the end it thankful hadn't been needed, record company had finally ceded and agreed, and Freddie's unedit masterpiece was released to the masses.

"Yeah," Brian says with literally tears in his eyes. Freddie is in no position to judge as his excitement has also lead to tears. He looks over at Roger who sniffles delightedly. 

"What a bunch of Queens," Deaky teases with their favorite joke as though his eyes aren't moist. Freddie grabs him with his other arm. Deaky is vibrating up and down, "Oh wow. Number 1." 

"I know right!" Freddie squeals jumping excitingly. Roger starts as well, throwing an arm around John.  
Soon they are all wrapped up in a group hug, jumping and shouting in joy as tears stream down their face. 

That's when the lift stops. 

The number one band in England is going to suffocate in a goddamn lift.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Crying  



End file.
